


The Candy Bar

by bookworm03



Series: The Best Kisses Are Chocolate [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Booty Calls, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles in which Ben Wyatt and Leslie Knope visited each other. Companion piece to Chocolate Kiss. Slightly-older Ben AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hershey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I got a few requests to keep going with this universe, so decided a fun way to do it might just be a series of drabbles (and then I can also take requests and such :)). 
> 
> Comments, kudos, tumblr reblogs or messages - I cannot express to you how much they mean to me and I so, so sooooo appreciate you guys taking the time to leave comments, so thank you so much! 
> 
> And yes, if you want to prompt me go for it because these will be short and sweet. (Pun intended)

Six weeks after her illegal alcohol consumption and virginity-losing-on-a-couch she hadn’t heard a word from Ben Wyatt.

Not that she expected to, given how things were left. The morning after that... _that_ evening they had breakfast and spent the whole time talking animatedly - and freely - in a way that hadn’t been possible the night before. They went to the diner just after 6AM and Ben didn’t return her to her dorm until noon and it was just so, so nice to talk to somebody like that. He’d teased her about her whipped cream consumption and asked her about Pawnee. They discussed siblings and parents and career aspirations and god, it felt nice. It was just a really nice, good outing not born out of illegalities or the desire for sex.

He’d kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand when he’d dropped her off at her dorm. No numbers had been exchanged and Leslie knew that was probably the last time she’d ever see Ben Wyatt.  Which proved to be accurate.

Until it was not.

He showed up at her dorm eight weeks later in a suit and, in lieu of flowers, brought a bag of Hershey Kisses. Ann and two other girls on her floor freaked out on her behalf, got her naked and then dressed again with impressive speed, and shoved her out the door. Ben was there to greet Leslie with an easy grin and Ann pushed Leslie’s purse at her, told her to have fun and promised Ben if he hurt her she’d murder him. And then at least half of her floor - who hadn’t even _believed_ the story when she told them - said the same. Ben led her outside looking a little wary, but still smiling. His hair was brushed back neatly and he was clean shaven. His eyes were still a deep, rich brown. 

“Your friends are protective.”

“Yes. And Ann’s my best friend in the world and I would probably murder any guy who hurt her.”

Instead of laughing like it was over-the-top or juvenile Ben just murmured, “I believe you.”

And then he took her to Indianapolis.

To a cool restaurant in the heart of the city filled with hip, young professionals who ordered fancy, colorful drinks and leaned casually against the bar chatting. Leslie went bright red when the waitress asked what she would like to drink, but Ben didn’t seem bothered. He ordered a Coke too and then switched to a beer when Leslie insisted it was fine if he wanted one.

And then they were at dinner.

“How uh...how have you been?”

“Great! Great, actually. I am...I think I get to work at the Parks department in my hometown for the summer, so that will be amazing, obviously.”

“Of course,” his lips twitched cutely and it was hard to concentrate when she was having flashbacks to his mouth on hers. Leslie shivered.

“And um, I wrote a paper for my class and…” whoa he was holding her hand across the table. “Our dorm’s doing this party and I’m co-chair and it should be awesome,” oh crap, he was rubbing the back of it with his thumb like he had the last time. “Oh, and Ann’s birthday is soon so we’ll have to do something for that…”

Leslie squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard.

“What about you?”

“I was up in Michigan City for my last assignment. I got back into town last night and I um…” he hung his neck and gave a self deprecating little laugh. “Oh god, I guess I just really wanted to see you or something. I’m...usually way better at one night stands - not that I have a lot of those or thought this...I...uh…" Ben groaned into his hand. “Am I blowing this?”

 _Blowing what?_ Every nerve in Leslie's body seemed to prickle at once.

“I uh...wanted to see you, I guess. Is that...weirdly too much or something?”

“No," she answered quickly. "I mean, we had sex.”

Ben choked on a sip of his water and his cheeks went bright red. Leslie giggled.

“Yes,” he gasped for breath and patted the table with his napkin. “Yes, we did do that. Have uh...was that...what you...you’re still glad we did that, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Cool,” Ben pulled back as the waitress returned with their drinks, shooting Leslie a little sideways smile.

Yes, Ben, it was _very_ cool.

*****

“So, uh,” Ben checked his watch as they strolled out of the restaurant. Dinner had been amazing and for dessert she’d gotten some fried pastry thing with homemade ice cream that was hot and all cinnamon and sugary. And Ben had eaten two bites of hers, so as punishment she'd stolen some of his cake, which was also awesome.

“Did you wanna go for a walk or see a movie or something? Or I can take you back if you...if you want to go back.”

“Is your apartment near here?”

Okay wow, who asked that? Leslie Knope couldn’t have asked that.

Ben’s eyes widened slightly and he gave a curt little nod. “It’s...yeah, not far at all.”

“Can I see it?”

“Um,” he gulped. “Yes, you, absolutely may, if you want.”

Leslie grinned.

Ben’s apartment was pretty unremarkable, but the appliances were new and the unit seemed to be nicely finished. The paint was fresh, the wood of the door wasn’t chipped and he had a nice view of the downtown area they’d just left.

“Can I...uh, you want a drink or something?”

She was not sure if she was going to have sex with him again, but she was glad she had four condoms and an extra pair of panties in her purse (thanks to the beautiful, brilliant Ann Perkins).

“Um, sure, whatever you’re...having.”

Ben pulled out two beers from the fridge and opened a drawer for his bottle opener. God, this was weird. Here was a grown up who had a neatly organized kitchen and beer in the fridge and his own furniture items and…

Leslie was too lost in her own thoughts to realize Ben was in front of her, smirking. His voice was low when he asked what she was thinking about.

“You - I mean, your apartment!” her cheeks grew hot. Ben chuckled softly.

“And what are you thinking about my apartment, exactly?” his arms slid around her waist and then settled lightly on her hips. “Leslie?”

“I’m...it’s nice. It’s really nice and...adult.”

And he’d probably had a lot of adult women back here who could order an actual drink at dinner and didn’t get all jittery and nervous being alone in a guy’s house.

“Leslie,” he pulled her closer, so her arms were pinned against his chest and his were draped around her. “If you...if you want me to take you home I can.”

“I don’t want you to take me home.”

Something behind his eyes shifted. “What do you want?”

She rose up on her toes and kissed him softly. Ben smiled, nose bumping hers as he pressed her back gently, but still clear and definitive about what he wanted too. He clearly and definitively drove to Bloomington with Hershey Kisses to see her, and he clearly and definitively wanted to make out with her now.  

Leslie pulled on his tie and kissed harder until he groaned and pushed her back against the counter, tugging on her bottom lip and salving his tongue along the mark before sliding inside. She whimpered and one hand went to his neck while the other loosened his tie. Ben’s arms slid lower, under her ass and lifted her on the counter, filling the space between her legs. Fuck, nobody had ever kissed her like this before him. Not in a way that made her stomach twist and her toes curl as her body burned for more.

When Ben spread her out on top of his very grown up, soft, navy sheets a short while later, his eyes raking over her sent a chill down Leslie's spine.

“I have condoms in my purse,” she blurted out, just wearing her skirt and underwear, her jacket and t-shirt long since discarded. Ben chuckled, lifting her foot and pressing his mouth to her knee.

“I have some right in that drawer,” he pointed to his bedside table. “But let me go down on you first.”

 _Whoa_ her heart started to race as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Ben dipped and kissed the inside of her knee again, but wetly this time, tracing with his tongue.

“We did your thing last time.”

She cackled at the way he pouted even as she squirmed with anticipation. Nobody had ever done this to her before.

“You...you want to?”

“Uh huh. Very badly.”

Fuck. Was that normal? Who could she ask about that? The last she heard guys only did that in an eye-for-an-eye type situation.

“O-okay.”

Ben’s lips dragged north, but he pulled back to move up her body and crawl fully on top of her first.

“If you’re not into it, I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” One night stands probably shouldn’t be so stupidly sweet, should they? She squealed as his scruff tickled across her neck while his fingers came up and hooked inside her panties.

“Awesome,” he growled, not even sparing her nice lace ones a glance before tossing them over his shoulder. Ben’s mouth stayed open as he moved back down, disappearing under her skirt.

By the time he was done with her, Leslie was inclined to agree. 


	2. Gummi Worms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another drabble I did around the time as the first one, just some short and sweet fluffiness to warm you up, because it's gross out here.

The next time she saw him was at her dorm on a Friday night. She wasn’t there when he arrived but he waited patiently on the front steps until Leslie came home from her last final, his hair messy like it had been after that one night they spent in his bed together. 

The one night she hadn’t stopped thinking about in the month since it happened. The way he made her come twice with his mouth before even moving onto the main event; the way he stroked her hair as they curled up on their sides, sheets pulled up and talking softly. The way his eyes and voice grew heavy together, and the way he played with her fingers until sleep took him. The way he kissed her with a smile in the morning and tucked her hair behind her ear when he asked what she wanted for breakfast... 

Ben was great and sex was great, and her whole body flooded with desire the instant her eyes landed on his. 

Leslie hadn’t spoken with Ben since their super excellent sexy night in Indianapolis, (they  _ had  _ exchanged a few flirty emails), but as soon as she was close enough he lifted her up and kissed her like his life depended on it. Right there on the steps of her dorm for everyone to see. 

She laughed softly and held his cheeks as Ben grabbed her hand and dragged her through the reception area. A few parents and students were lingering around with boxes in hand and shot them a dirty look as Leslie took Ben through the stairwell and to her now half-empty dorm room. She didn’t even feel the sting of Ann being gone (she’d moved back to Michigan for the summer the day before) - in fact, they fell on  _ her  _ bed because Leslie’s was a mess of books and clothes, Leslie climbing on top of him, a leg on either side of his hips. 

“You had a final?” he muttered between their lips meeting. Leslie giggled and then squealed when he cupped her ass. 

“How’d it go?” 

“Good. And I’m not a freshman anymore.” 

Ben chuckled and kissed harder, leaning back and taking her with him. 

*****

“What are you eating?” Ben had fallen asleep shortly after they finished and wow, he was adorable sleeping. She’d noticed it the last time, but she’d been dozing herself and now she truly appreciated it. She appreciated the way his nose scrunched into her pillow and his chest softly rose with each breath as he murmured nonsense. 

His catnap was clearly over, though. Leslie looked up from her gummi worms and offered him one. Ben accepted and chewed thoughtfully. 

“These are stale. How long have you had them?” 

“Uhh, a couple of weeks?” 

She got a huge bucket of them at the start of winter semester. Ben winced and tugged her down. 

“What do you say we go get some take out and bring it back here and I’ll help you pack?” 

“My mom and her boyfriend will be here tomorrow afternoon to move me out," Leslie blurted abruptly. Ben studied her carefully and gave a little nod of understanding. Bloomington and Indianapolis weren’t far away, but Ben could end up anywhere in Indiana and Pawnee was further south and she’d be living with her mother all summer, so…

They likely wouldn’t rendezvous again. 

Which was sad because Ben was awesome at sex and sex stuff and she feared now that she’d done it with him no other guy would compare. 

“Got it.” 

“And I’ll...be living with my mom.” 

Ben pressed his mouth to her's gently and sat up. 

“Come on, let’s get some food.” 

Leslie took it to mean the matter was no longer being discussed, which was fine by her, frankly. She’d rather one more awesome night with Ben without overthinking it. 

Because she was...basically a booty call, right? Ben showed up, they had sex, the end. 

Even if she liked having dinner with him and he was kind of an adorable goofball with his pillow talk and one time babbled something about Captain Picard and First Officer Wyatt. Even if he couldn’t look happier to see her and kept picking her up to kiss her at random, this was a booty call.    


And Leslie would do well to remember that. 


	3. Blow Pops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble! I hope you enjoy!

The sound of his lips smacking on her bare shoulder was almost hypnotic and his scruff tickled her skin. She felt his teeth pressing into her and knew he was smiling, which made Leslie do the same. The last four hours had been a blur, starting with a mysterious email about JJ’s waffles that had sent Leslie exactly there, where Ben waited. Her mom was gone for the weekend and there he was, offering a little wave before pressing her to her car and devouring her with his lips. Her calf had hooked around his and even through his jeans she’d felt his dick pressing hard against her.  

“So,” now Ben shifted her gently so she was lying on his arm. “How’s your summer going? How’s the internship?” 

Leslie pushed her fingers through his adorable, messy hair because she loved doing that and he let her. 

“Great, amazing, I spend all day working in Parks and being involved in the community and the director of the department is a libertarian so that’s a little weird, but it’s still amazing,” her breath hitched when his mouth twisted into a smile and his thumb dragged along her jaw. Leslie shivered and propped up a little as Ben tucked the sheets around them more. 

“Are you close to Pawnee?” 

“Close enough,” his brushed the back of his hand over her arm and collarbone. “You got all freckly.” 

She giggled and nodded. “It happens in the summer. You stayed pale.” 

“Mhm, I’m a vampire, I just stay inside and shut the drapes.” 

She cackled when his head dipped, blowing a raspberry on her neck and then nipping and licking at skin. He nuzzled, letting his cheek come to rest on her shoulder and toying with her fingers. 

“Where’s your mom, anyway?” 

“Weekend getaway with her new boyfriend.” 

“Mhmmm,” he rubbed their noses together and laughed when hers crinkled in response. “Where’s your dad?” 

“He passed away when I was ten.” 

It came out in a rush, so casually Leslie was shocked with herself. Ben pulled back, all traces of amusement gone from his expression and brown eyes still warm, but darker. 

“Oh, I am...so sorry.” 

Leslie shook her head with what she hoped was a relaxed smile, willing her eyes not to flood with moisture. 

“It was a long time ago - ” her voice was already cracking when Ben cut her off with a slow kiss. 

“Still shitty.” 

“Yeah,” she was smiling again, but Ben’s fingers were pushing unexpected tears off her cheeks. Crap, crying in bed post-coitus wasn’t exactly what sexy weekend hookups were made of. “Sorry, I don’t usually do this...” 

“Don’t,” he kissed her brow. “Don’t apologize.” 

Leslie exhaled and let him pull her against his chest as his mouth found her hair. After a few minutes of silence they both laughed when his stomach grumbled. 

“Wanna order a pizza?” 

“Pizza sounds good.” 

Leslie sat up and shuddered when his lips slid along her spine as she did. He whined when she pulled away and went for the phone. 

*****

“This is our best park.” 

Leslie stretched on her back on a grassy hill in Harvey James, the stars so bright even the Sweetums pollution couldn’t obscure them. Ben lay beside her, not touching anywhere except his hand on her knee. After pizza they’d grabbed a blanket and gone for a walk (Ben’s idea) and hadn’t moved from their spot for the last hour. Leslie licked her cherry flavored Blow Pop and squished a little closer. It had been a warm day, but the temperature had already dropped quite a bit. 

“It’s a nice park,” he arched his back, flexing his feet and rolling towards her. Their lips found each other and Leslie grinned. 

“Why parks, though? What...of all things, what made you want to get into parks?” 

“They just make me so happy,” she breathed. “They always have, they bring people so much fun and joy, and good things happen in parks and families come together, and children play and it’s just...good. All of it.” 

Ben kissed her again and murmured she tasted like cherry.  

“Why...why did you get into accounting?” Because if he could ask her questions like that she could do the same. 

“Numbers don’t lie and they don’t argue,” he sounded amused as he moved again, chucking her lollipop onto the grass and rolling on top of her. Leslie whined she wasn’t done yet, but his hand already brushing up the inside of her thigh. Her limbs started to tremble and her eyes fluttered shut as Ben tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. 

“Ever wanted to do it in a park, Ms. Knope?” 

He swallowed her answering groan. 


	4. Candy Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY GALENTINE'S DAY! 
> 
> I decided to post a little thing because why not. Comments/kudos/likes etc, are amazing and I love receiving them so thank you to everyone who has left me some for this silly little candy-themed fic so far :D. <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

She wrung her hands anxiously, resting back against her mother’s Volvo. It was still summer and Ben Wyatt was still emailing her fairly regularly and she knew he’d gotten back into Indianapolis a few days before. So, on a whim she now stood outside his apartment, nervously considering the implications of this. It was likely he was out with another girl at that very moment, planning on bringing _her_ back to his place and spreading _her_ out on his navy sheets. Planning on assaulting every inch of _her_ skin with his lips and tongue and probably not even sparing Leslie a second thought, because this woman would be much better at whatever sexy stuff they were going to do. 

But Leslie missed him. She missed his hands, his lips, his teeth tugging against her skin...and if they both happened to be in the same city on the same night she wanted to at least try. 

If nothing else, maybe it would give closure on this...whatever this was. 

It was chilly and after 1am by the time Ben returned, meandering (solo, thankfully) along the dimly lit street with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed casually and his eyes were on the ground a few feet ahead of him, cell phone pressed to his ear. He had facial hair, a short, light beard that Leslie shivered just thinking about. God, what was she doing? She’d had sex with this guy a couple of times and it was great, but clearly this...what right did she have to keep expecting him to - 

“Leslie?” He called, phone dropping from his ear and eyes widening in disbelief. He snapped it shut and pocketed it before hurrying across the street, his words sharp. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

“I…” Crap on a cracker, now Ben would want nothing to do with her. She started to sweat. “I had to take my mom to the airport and thought I’d...I just...you...you surprised me so many times and I wanted to do the -  _ mhmm _ ”

She was cut off by a long, slow kiss that made her toes curl in her shoes as his hands tangled in her hair. 

“Oh my god, how long have you been sitting out here? Why didn’t you call me?” 

“A couple of hours; it’s not a big deal. And there’s no payphone around and I didn’t want to miss you.” 

Ben stared at her in disbelief. 

“You shouldn’t just stand out here...good lord, are you okay...did anybody...bother you? Fuck, it’s cold, you must be freezing,” he was already pulling off his jacket and draping it around her. Leslie blinked while his hands slid over her sides, eyes slanted downward. 

“Wait,” she pushed gently on the center of his chest. “Are you worried about me?” 

Ben’s arms tightened and he held her closer. 

“Well...yeah,” he quirked an amused little smile. “If I’d known you were here I would’ve...I was just having a drink with a friend a few blocks over, I would’ve…” he peppered kisses all over her face. “Christ Leslie, you should’ve called me, that's why I gave you my cell number. You can’t just sit out here all night. What if I’d crashed at someone’s place?” 

Ben didn’t wait for her to answer. His thumb brushed her cheek and he pressed his lips to hers softly, sighing into her. 

“How long...can you stay a bit?” 

He sounded...dare she say  _ eager _ ? 

“I have work on Tuesday, so a few days if...if you wanted.” 

Ben kissed her hard again and, if possible, it was even slower than a minute before. His hands cupped her face and he grinned widely. 

“Oh my god, you goofball. Please don’t ever do that again.” 

“I...I won’t,” she stuttered. Ben pulled back just a little, grabbing her hand and steering her towards the steps of his building. They were silent until they piled into the elevator.    


“Fuck, I am...so happy you’re here. It’s been a shitty week. I got a partner because I was getting death threats and he’s insane and…” Ben trailed off, mouth twisting cutely. “Actually you’d probably like him.” 

“More than you?” she teased, worrying instantly about these death threats he was receiving. 

“Better not,” Ben kissed her nose and dragged her down the hall to his door. 

*****

“Oh god,” she moaned, nails flashing down Ben’s sides and her head dropping back. The pillows had long since been pushed to the floor, and they were a mess of tangled sheets, bodies angled diagonally on the mattress. 

“You’re so sexy,” he kissed her throat, one arm tightly around her and the other being used for leverage. His hips stilled and Leslie blinked. 

“Huh? What’s happening?” 

She whined at the cool air hitting her skin as Ben sat back on his heels, legs wrapped snugly around his waist while he tilted her hips and started to thrust again, a little harder. It took a few seconds for everything to align between them and when it did,  _ whoa _ , her eyes rolled back in her head. 

“Ben.” 

“Good?” he panted, thrusting a little harder every time Leslie whimpered. His hand stretched out and found her fingers, as if he sensed she might want more points of contact. 

She did. She super did and she felt so much better holding his hand which made no sense at all. Ben moved their fingers to her belly, his thumb dipping down and starting to sweep across her clit. Leslie yelped and the headboard smacked into the wall as Ben sped up even more, the mattress squeaky and her limbs starting to tighten. She bucked hard, shattering with his name on her lips, Ben babbling how sexy she was as he thrust deep and exploded inside her. Their hips kept rocking and Ben pulled their joined hands to his lips. 

“Okay?” 

That was more than okay. That was amazing, incredible, so intense she couldn’t even describe it properly with words. She just nodded dumbly and Ben chuckled, his features softening as he slipped out and kissed her brow. He disposed of the condom and came back to bed, pulling the blankets back up with him and covering them both. 

“I need a cigarette,” Leslie finally managed. “I...I understand why people say that after sex now.” 

Ben snorted, reaching over to his bedside table and tossing a red box onto her chest. 

“Have as many as you want, Les,’ he snuggled, arm slung around her waist. Leslie checked the front of the box and started laughing when she realized what they were. 

Candy cigarettes. He had candy cigarettes beside his bed.  


Adorable dork. 

Ben kissed her shoulder and murmured he was going to sleep, so could she mock him silently. That made Leslie cackle and he pulled her down as she popped a stick into her mouth and chewed. 

“Night,” he kissed her gently. “Go to sleep.” 

“Night, Benjamin.” 

“Night, Lesliemin,” he grumbled back, earning him another giggle as his arm tightened around her. Leslie sighed contently, slumping back in the pillow she’d retrieved and popping another stick in her mouth. 

She could get used to this. 

She shouldn’t, but she could. 


	5. Swedish Berries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, more candy fic! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy this installment!

“You talked to him all summer?” Margaret lifted an eyebrow and Ann pulled a face. They were back for fall semester - in a house instead of a dorm this time - and had just finished moving in. Leslie’s dresser still needed putting together and the railing in her closet was broken, but it was just so nice having a normal, adult-sized bed again. 

“Uh huh,” Leslie blushed as she flashed back to the handful of surprise visits and dozens of phone calls. Lauren glanced between Leslie and Ann.

“So, wait, I’m confused, is he your boyfriend?”

“They haven’t talked about it,” Ann piped up.

“Oh no,” Margaret patted her knee sympathetically. “Do you think he has other girls he does this with? He travels for work, right?”

Leslie’s whole stomach lurched. Fuck. He probably had a lot of women he was sleeping with all over Indiana and maybe there was like a tier system and Leslie was rated D or D- and he only got to her when the As, Bs, and Cs were all busy or not nearby. Leslie took another handful of Swedish Berries and a sip of Sprite.

“Should I ask him?”

“No.”

“No.”

“ _ Hell  _ no,” Lauren pounded her fist. “What if he says he has a girlfriend or something? Then what are you going to do? Feel horrible about yourself?”

Leslie winced. She would feel awful if Ben had a girlfriend on the side he hadn't told her about...

Although, she had been to his place -  _ surprised him  _ at his place - and she’d seen no sign of another woman...or well, her being the other woman. 

That probably didn’t mean anything, though.

“Unless you want to stop.”

“NO!”

She liked him so much, way too much. She liked the way he pushed her hair off her face and held her chin even when he was just pecking her lips. She liked the way he rubbed his nose against hers and grinned as his arms wound around her. She liked that how even though, deep down, she knew there was no way Ben was only seeing her, he made her feel special.

Ann squeezed her hand as if she could read her thoughts.

“Maybe you’ll meet a cute guy in your classes,” Lauren tried. “Someone you...you know where you stand with.”

She was right of course. Leslie should date someone in college, as fun as sex with Ben was.

“Tomorrow my parents are coming up and my dad will bring his tools to help you with your stuff, Leslie.”

“Oh, thanks,” she sighed and reached for her drink again as their phone rang. Margaret popped up and answered cheerily, her brow furrowing a few seconds later.

“Yeah, she’s here - Les, phone.”

Leslie blinked, stretching forward and knowing who it was already. Ann was wiggling her eyebrows and Lauren’s mouth was open.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Ben’s voice was soft and a touch scratchy and that single word made her shiver. He cleared his throat. “Hey, how uh...how’s the new place?”

“Um...good...we just...are still unpacking and building stuff and...where are you? I was worried you didn’t get my email with my new number, so yay!” It came out strangled and Lauren looked mildly horrified, but Ben chuckled.

“I’m driving around IU, wondering if you’ll give me your address and directions.”

“Wh-what?”

“I...was passing through. Can...I know you’re busy, but can I see you?”

“Oh my god!”

“Yeah, so I’m just at the north end of campus, because you said it was around there, right? Where...I mean...can I...see you?”

“YES!” 

“Cool,” Goddammit, she could practically hear the smile in his voice. “Directions then?”

Leslie babbled quickly, but Ben told her to slow down. “Just stay on the phone with me in case I get lost.”

Everyone’s eyes were fixated on her and Leslie’s cheeks were burning. Holy shit, she was about to see Ben. When was the last time she’d shaved her legs? Lauren leaned forward and ran a hand over her calf, giving her a thumb’s up.

“We can distract him for five minutes if you wanna shower, Les,” Ann grinned teasingly. Leslie swatted at her as Ben announced he was on their street.

“I’LL MEET YOU OUTSIDE!” She blurted out, chucking the phone at Ann and tearing through the hallway.

*****

She cackled when Ben murmured  _ you think they heard us last night?  _ with a sleepy rumble into her neck. 

“I guess we’re about to find out how thin the walls are.”

Ben laughed softly. It was the next morning, very early, and after briefly introducing him to her roommates (officially) she’d asked if he wanted to see her room, which got her a round of smirks as Ben casually said “sure” and let her lead him up the stairs.

The door closed behind them and Ben had started rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

“Mhmmm, welcome to my room,” she’d giggled as he started plucking at her clothing. He’d pushed her forward, onto her mattress that didn’t even have sheets on it yet, her panties and jeans coming off in one swift movement.

“I like it,” he’d murmured, even though he hadn’t even looked. When she tried to point that out he’d shut her up with his mouth and... _ mhmmm _ . Now, Ben twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

“So, how...have you been?”

She giggled again, because they’d barely slept all night and in all that time a simple question such as that had not been asked. Because whether she was D-listed by Ben Wyatt or not, it still meant she get to have super great awesome amazing sex with him every once in a while and that was so worth it.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. “How’s your class schedule?”

“Great! I might join the debate team and model UN - ”

“Oh my god, I loved model UN in high school.”

“Me too! I learned some of the language of whatever country I was representing - ”

“- of course you did.”

“And I always am part of the winning treaty.”

“Of course,” he kissed her nose. “I should help you put this room together. Do you have any tools?”

“Lauren’s parents are bringing some up. Are you handy?”

Ben snorted and rubbed her side. “No, but I follow directions well. My brother’s better at building stuff.”

“Is he older?”

“Mhmm, he makes fun of me constantly.”

Leslie grinned and he smothered her with his lips until there was a knock at the door. Leslie sighed, rolling onto her feet and tugging her bathrobe around her and patting down her hair. Ben sat up, pulling on boxers and a t-shirt just before she opened the door.

“ _ Wow _ ,” Ann looked highly amused by her appearance. “Good morning, I came to see...morning,  Ben.”

Ben gave a little wave and slid out of bed, coming up behind Leslie and kissing her ear.

“I’ll make coffee.”

“Second cabinet on the right.”

He gave a little nod and made his way out of the room. Ann’s mouth hung open.

“So...uh... _ you  _ had a good night.”

“Oh god, you...did you hear - ”

“Not all of it, but...enough. Lauren wants to know if you were faking.”

Leslie’s jaw popped open. “ _ No _ .” Those were 100% certified real orgasms, thank you very much. 

“Okay,” Ann bit her lip. “Yeah, we super need to talk about this. When’s he leaving?”

“He just said he’s going to help me put my room together, so I really don’t...know.”

“Oh my god, he’s so into you.”

“What! No, Ann, I’m...a notch on his bedpost…”

“Uh…” Margaret, whose bedroom was on the main floor, appeared at the top of the stairs, waving frantically. Ann and Leslie ran over to her. She led them down the stairs hurriedly, to the kitchen where Lauren was hovering in the doorway, hand clamped over her mouth.

Ben was humming, wiggling a little to the tune as he scooped coffee into the filter.

“Coffee in the morniiiiing,” he sing-songed as he as he reached for the cannister. Ann started to snicker, and so did Margaret, which made Ben spin around, hair everywhere and eyes wide.

“Uh...hi,” he cleared his throat and his cheeks tinged pink. “Does...I’m...I was going to make coffee…”

“Well, it’s the least you could do after keeping us up with the fucking.”

Leslie’s cheeks went bright pink and Ben hid behind a hand.

“Uh...sorry...that’s...why...yes, coffee.”

Lauren snickered and Leslie jumped forward. “I’ll make pancakes! Before we get to work! We’ll make breakfast, you guys just go relax!”

Everyone looked way too amused.

“Alright, we’ll be watching cartoons.”

They all took turns winking at her before leaving them alone. Ben groaned and wound his arms around Leslie, pushing his nose into her hair.

“How much of that did you see?”

“You sing a song when you make coffee.”

“Fuck.”

She cackled. 


	6. M&Ms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I so appreciate you taking the time to do so! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next part :).

Okay, so he wasn’t  _ telling  _ people he was dating a nineteen year old. 

Not that he was ashamed of her, he just didn’t want to hear the comments or have everyone make him out to be some weird cradle robbing pervert or something. And absolutely, for the record, he would’ve never hit on her or bought her drinks had he known she was only nineteen. He might’ve kept her company for a bit and then made sure she found her friend okay before finding an age-appropriate companion to spend Valentine’s Day evening with.

And sure, she’d  _ looked _ young, but not  _ that  _ young. Not in her dress and high heels with fairly heavy makeup. He just assumed her height always made her seem younger than she was. It was a thing, he had friends who were female who always complained about that. He was thinking borderline mid-20s, fresh out of college but not…

Good lord, not a _ freshman _ .

And by the time he found out it was too late because he was stupidly smitten with her. They talked about work and politics and history and it was the most genuinely interesting conversation he’d ever had at a bar. And her laugh was contagious and he couldn’t stop staring at her bright, sparkly blue eyes and just...fuck, okay, he never would’ve kissed her had he’d known because that was a can of worms he couldn’t close.

And yes, okay, he’d had sex with her knowing she was a freshman so that...that probably wasn’t great. But she was  _ legal  _ and he liked her and...what was he supposed to do? Suddenly change his feelings because he knew her real age? That was some kind of discrimination, right? They were both consenting adults…

So,  _ no _ , when his brother called a few weeks after their second...date (he supposed) and asked if he was seeing anyone, Ben did not say he was dating a college freshman. He said he met a girl on Valentine’s Day and he really liked her.

He wasn’t ashamed of it, of her, he just didn’t want to have to explain himself to everyone who wanted to have an opinion. He'd met a smart, funny, amazing woman and that was all anyone needed to know. 

And now, he hadn’t seen this smart, funny, amazing woman in almost four months - since her semester started and he helped her build her room - and he’d really missed her. They’d talked on the phone and emailed, but he’d been in the furthest southwest corner of the state and she’d been in Bloomington and his weekends were constantly being eaten up by work, and it wasn’t like she even had a car to meet him halfway and…

And as soon as he’d gotten back to Indianapolis that afternoon he’d throw his shit inside his front door and headed straight for Bloomington to surprise her. She’d been asleep in baggy, stained sweats and a Garfield t-shirt, M&Ms scattered all over the floor of her bedroom when he arrived. Her roommate/best friend Ann had been the one to let him in. She’d just handed in a term paper, apparently.

She was thrilled and then horrified to see him, fussing over her disheveled appearance and apparently failing to realize she could’ve been wearing a paper bag and looked good to him. Just seeing her was what he wanted after four long months, he didn’t give a shit what she looked like.

She’d packed a bag and put on real clothes (her words) before she let him drag her into the car, where she barely had the energy to stay awake and talk to him. She rambled on about The Feminine Mystique, Ayn Rand and Ancient Egypt before yawning and dozing off, her head pressed to the glass of his passenger door.

“I missed you, goofball,” he murmured and kissed her knuckles. She smiled, but didn’t wake, and stayed as she was the entire drive.

She was grumpy when he made her get up and led her into the apartment, but he sent her right to the shower and left the freshest, fluffiest towel he could find on the counter. Once the water was running, Ben called for take out and set her wrapped Christmas present on his mattress. They hadn’t talked about that and, okay, maybe it was a little weird and Sugar Daddy-ish to buy her something so expensive, but after the stunt she’d pulled in the summer sitting outside his apartment until all hours of the night...

It was a safety thing, buying her a cellphone.

When he returned to the bedroom to tell her the food had arrived, the box was still wrapped and on the nightstand and Leslie was asleep in a towel, hair damp and beads of water collecting on her skin.

He curled around her and kissed her back and shoulders until she murmured and found his hand.

“Hi,” she sighed. He grinned.

“Hey.”

“Sorry, I’m not...I’m not fun or sexy tonight.”

“You’re great,” Ben nuzzled her and pressed his lips to her neck. “I just wanted to see you.”

“I’m just so tired,” she yawned. “I’ve never been this tired before.”

“I know, I’ve been there,” he tugged a blanket up from the foot of his bed and covered her with it. Leslie rolled over on his arm and asked for a kiss, which he happily obliged.

“See, this is why you can’t surprise me. I might be a mess or too tired for sex or on my period and...what will you do then?”

“What we’re doing right now, goofball,” he kissed her nose and held her cheek. “Whatever you want.”

“Oh…” her brow furrowed in response. “I’m kind of a crappy booty call then.”

Ben snorted, sliding his mouth over her skin. “Sure, if that’s what you want to call yourself. Be a crappy booty call and cuddle me. I haven’t seen you in four months. Do you want some food?” 

“I’m okay,” she kissed him again, slower, and Ben sighed and pushed into her. “I’m feeling more awake now anyway.” 

Ben laughed, sliding his fingers up her thigh and between her legs. She moaned softly when he found what he was looking for.

“If you insist.” 


	7. Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this series and these little drabbles! Your kudos and comments are, as always, very much appreciated! <3 
> 
> This was based on a prompt I received for doggy style in this AU. Enjoy!

“Ben?” his nose was smushed between her breasts and she would’ve thought he’d passed out if he didn’t keep sighing contently and murmuring she smelled nice like the dopey, sleepy fool he was.

“Mhmm?”

“Can we…” she slid her fingers through his hair. “I hear... _doggy style_ is fun.”

Ben snorted into her skin and his head bobbed. “It’s fun.”

“I hear it’s better for orgasms.”

“Are you complaining about the quality and quantity of your orgasms, Ms. Knope?”

“Are you complaining I want to try it doggy style?”

He chuckled and pulled her onto her side, arm slung around her waist. His lips found her chin and then slid up her jaw to her ear. His eyelids were heavy and his words were soft.

“You tired me out, though. Tomorrow.”

She pouted and rolled on top of him. “You’re not that old, you can’t be this tired,” she squealed when he pinched her butt and flipped them, sealing his mouth around hers until their tongues touched and she murmured. Leslie hiked her leg around his hip and ground against him, cock hardening against her curls. They both groaned.

“Fuck, okay, yeah, get up, get up,” he scrambled off her frantically and pulled her onto her knees. He brushed against her belly and his hand slid between her thighs, fingers coating themselves in her wetness.

“How are you...good _lord_.”

“I like your penis,” she whispered against his lips, letting Ben turn her around and push her torso to the mattress. He pinched her butt and she squawked.

“No yelling, my neighbors complained - ”

“I DO NOT YELL!”

Ben laughed and kissed her back, lining her again with his fingers while his other hand darted for the box on the nightstand.

“We had sex plus whipped cream, Benjamin. You can’t expect that to not do it for me.”

The snickering turned into stilted gasps as he pushed inside her and okay, whoa, he felt...different like this. He felt.. _.more_ like this, and she didn’t exactly have any complaints (or anything to compare him to) size-wise, but _wow_. Leslie pushed her nose into the sheets, inhaling the already familiar smell of his fabric softener and forcing herself to take a few deep breaths.

“Good?”

“Uh-uhhuh.”

“Good,” he dragged his tongue up her spine and ran his hands along her sides. “I’m gonna move now, okay?”

“O-okay,” her voice sounded deep and hoarse and very unlike her. Ben started with a few easy thrusts before speeding up and hitting deeper. Leslie moaned, clutching at the sheets and trying to push back in sync, instantly craving more friction and pressure.

It felt good, it felt _so good_ , and he was hitting everything right (hitting things she didn’t even know she _needed_ hit in the best way possible), but the closer she got to her own release the farther away it seemed. Because Ben was the only person she’d ever had an orgasm in front of and Leslie loved the way his gaze locked on hers as she tumbled over the edge, his lips puckered and his eyes glassy like he’d never get sick of watching her do that.

And for as amazing as it felt from behind, the sensations were overwhelming and her head couldn’t get there. Not now, not when she couldn’t see his face and know if he was enjoying this too…

“Honey,” Ben’s hips slowed, but never stopped completely. He dipped forward and kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “You okay?”

“I can’t see you,” she whispered, aware of how ridiculously childish it sounded. Obviously, she couldn’t see him. The position was _from behind_ , and people did this all the time and Ann said it was her favorite and why couldn’t Leslie -

Ben kissed her cheek and then her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her more tightly against him.

“I can see you,” he turned her head back to slide their lips together, noses rubbing while his other hand went to her clit.

“You feel good,” he nuzzled. “Fuck, you always feel really good.”

Leslie whimpered and Ben squeezed their joined fingers as he started to thrust again, voice low in her ear as he babbled wonderfully sexy, dirty things that seemed to ignite every cell in her body as the pace increased again. Her orgasm built slowly and when she came it was like embers growing into a roaring fire instead of an explosion. It lasted longer and her muscles went limp as Ben pounded, pushed as deep as he could get, and shattered.

He groaned and they slumped on the mattress together, his mouth hot all over her back and shoulders and Leslie's muscles wrung out. 

“Mhmmm.”

“How was that?”

“Awesome,” she smiled when he nuzzled her neck. “You’re awesome.”

“You’re awesomer,” he rolled away just enough to turn her to face him and they cuddled back up, Ben pushing hair off her neck. Leslie slumped and he kissed her softly.

“Now, I’m very tired and need to sleep before we do anything like that again.”

She giggled into him, rubbing her foot along his sexy calf.

“You’re an animal,” he teased. “A whipped cream eating, sex animal.”

 _Mhmmm_ , she liked the sound of that.  


	8. Sour Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for continuing to leave comments/kudos. It means so much to me and I love hearing that you guys are enjoying this story.

It wasn’t that she’d been  _ expecting  _ him to be there. 

They hadn’t talked in a couple of days and yes, she’d mentioned the party and told him if he had time he should come by that weekend and he’d sounded kind of distracted, but promised he would if he could. 

So she stood in the center of the room, in her new dress with hair curled all nicely and a drink in her hand and watched people filter through the door. She watched Mark - from her global policy class - come in and give her a once over like he didn’t sit three rows behind her every day. She watched Ann’s friend Justin greet her best friend with a warm smile and cheek kiss before moving over to Leslie and doing the same. 

She watched Margaret paw at Justin as Leslie sat on the couch, pressed up against Mark, fruity cocktail in hand with a whipped cream topping and a sour key garnish. She sucked on the key and watched the door and waited. 

He didn’t come. He didn’t call, and by midnight she’d given up hope of seeing him, so when, after many more drinks, Mark’s hand found her bare leg and his lips brushed against her earlobe she didn’t push him away. 

Because the truth was, for as much as she insisted she knew this was just casual sex and booty calls, nothing about Ben seemed casual and she’d worked it up to mean more than it did. In her heart, she felt like this was more to him too.

And the more she drank, the more fun the party seemed to get. Ann pulled her onto the dance floor, she ground up against Justin, bounced around with her friends and ate a lot of candy. And when a  _ very drunk  _ Mark pulled her into a corner and gave her her a sloppy “birthday kiss” with too much tongue and tried to grab ass, she let him. 

Because it wasn’t like she was dating anybody. 

The next morning she regretted everything. They all lazed about, cleaning in spurts and not changing out of their pajamas all day. Her friends asked her about Mark, but mostly talked about Ben, the no show who was never supposed to show. 

“I’m sorry, Les,” Margaret rubbed her leg as Lauren looked on apologetically. “Maybe something came up last minute…” 

“He never said for sure he was coming…” 

“He...I thought he would call,” she rubbed her forehead, tears burning her eyes. “I just thought he would call or…something.” 

She’d checked her cell phone at least ten times in the last hour. No calls and there’d been no emails earlier.

“I think...I was kidding myself and I need to...open myself up to the possibility of dating someone else maybe and just let Ben be...if he shows up I...I can decide what I want to do then. It’s almost been a year and it’s…” 

Lauren handed her a tissue and Leslie realized the tears had finally spilled over. 

For the whole next week Leslie tried to notice other guys. 

Not to date, she didn’t want to date anyone right now, she wanted to  _ notice  _ them. She’d had Ben blinders on for a year and she wanted to start paying attention to other men in the world and how they could possibly be a better match for her. 

It was a Ben- _ cation _ from her Ben-blinders. 

And it went well. She flirted with Mark a bit in class, (even though he seemed significantly less interested than he had at the party), she smiled at the cute guy buying coffee and she even made plans to go to another party that weekend with some of Lauren’s friends she’d never met. Just to be social and continue to not think about Ben.   


In fact, Friday night she was getting ready for just that, in the bathroom with Lauren, when she heard the doorbell and Margaret called her name. 

And there he stood, holding a sparkly bag with _Happy Birthday_ emblazoned on the front and a bouquet of tulips, shoulders hunched and hair everywhere.   


Which made it decidedly harder to stop thinking about Ben...given that he was thirty feet away. 

Crap on a crayfish. 


	9. Sour Keys, Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and taking the time to leave me some comments yesterday. You guys rock <3\. 
> 
> This is the continuation of that drabble and it is much longer, so I hope you enjoy!

Margaret’s eyes were wide as they both took in Ben standing in the doorway. 

“Um…” Leslie stepped forward. “Hi!” 

“Hey…” he glanced at Margaret and closed the door behind him. “Hey, I’m so sorry about last week. We had to fire all these people and the world imploded and then I didn’t get out until late and I wouldn’t have made it here until…” 

“You could’ve called,” Margaret snapped on Leslie’s behalf. Lauren, who had joined them apparently, nodded her approval. 

“I did,” Ben tilted his head. “I called your cell, but I kept getting you were out of range and then it said you had no minutes left or something and then I called the house and some guy answered and he gave it to some girl and they said they would tell you when they…” 

He trailed off and studied her face. 

“And I’m just realizing now you definitely did not get that message.” 

“Um…” she tugged on her dress that felt way too tight (because it was Lauren’s and Lauren was a size smaller). Ben’s eyes raked over her. 

“Going somewhere?” 

“We have a paaaaaarty," Margaret continued. "To meet hot boys, college boys, and they won’t be filled with excuses about where they were or why they don’t want to see us…” 

“Um…” Ben rubbed his forehead. “No, they will be. They’re in college, they’ll be exactly that, trust me.” 

“Well, we’re going anyway, right Les?” 

Ben was pouting and his eyes were sad. Leslie shook her head quickly, because seeing him again just made her want to be in his arms and she didn’t care he’d forgotten her birthday. Ugh, she was one of those girls who was about to let herself get walked all over by some cute, sexy, state auditor who came and went as he pleased. 

“I’m so sorry, reception’s been a nightmare up there,” he explained, referring to his current assignment. Ben moved closer, offering her flowers and presents. 

“Happy Birthday,” he dipped and brushed his lips over hers so lightly Leslie whined. Ben smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

“I wanted to be here.” He rubbed his nose against hers, kissing again lightly and they both sighed. Even that, some silly, little, nose-rubby kiss was a thousand times better than anything Mark had given her. 

“She kissed another guy and she’s going to kiss some more tonight!” 

Leslie’s blood turned to ice in her veins and Ben’s eyes widened. 

“You... _ kissed _ another guy?” 

“Mark. His name is Mark. He’s tall with - ” 

“You kissed another guy?!” Ben blinked incredulously. “Are you serious? What the hell - when!” 

It was more demand than question. Leslie winced. 

“At the party…” 

Ben moved away, nostrils flaring. Uh oh. 

“You’re serious? You kissed another guy because I missed your party? Good lord, Leslie, how immature can you get?” 

Lauren piped up. “What’s it to - ”

“Oh my god, can you be quiet and let me talk to my girlfriend please?” 

A deafening silence fell over the room. 

“I’m...what?” 

The anger on Ben’s face retracted slightly. 

“What?” 

“I’m...what did...did you just call me…” she glanced around frantically to see if Margaret and Lauren had heard what she had. Maybe she was hallucinating. Ben was still looking confused. 

“Uh, what’s happening?” 

“You just...you called me your girlfriend?” her stomach twisted at the word.  


“Uh...yes?” 

“I’m...I’m your girlfriend?” 

“You shouldn’t be anymore,” his words were sharp, but lacked coldness. “If you’re going around making out with other guys - ”

She slammed into him, pushing her lips into his so aggressively it emptied the room even though he didn’t kiss back. Ben’s brow was furrowed and his eyes were slightly narrowed when she pulled away. 

“I thought you were kissing other girls!” she blurted out. “I thought…I thought I was just a booty call like on your D-list or something and you only called me as a last resort and then when you didn’t show I got upset and I thought I shouldn’t, because I liked you way too much and you were in my head, so…” 

“So instead of...telling me that or asking me about that, you let another guy kiss you.” 

“In my defense I thought talking about it would just make me sadder and I was very drunk.” 

“So,” Ben rubbed his forehead. “Let me get this straight, for eleven months you thought I was driving hours at a time to see you, buying you presents and talking to you on the phone most nights because you were on my... _D-list_?” 

Was this jerk laughing at her? It felt like he was laughing at her. Leslie pressed on .

“Why would you even like me?” 

Ben sighed, head in his hand. “I do like you. Why would you question me?” 

“Because I didn’t know you were my boyfriend now! You’re supposed to tell me these things!” 

Now he was definitely laughing at her. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry; you’re right. It’s a conversation we should’ve had, but babe, I thought you just...put it together by now.” 

“And now you’ll break up with me because I kissed Mark and I didn’t even know we were  _ together  _ Ben.” 

“Well, we are,” he moved back towards her. “If you want to be. It’s not ideal circumstances, I know, but I haven’t been with anyone since you.” 

“You...really?” 

“Yes, really, I don’t want to be with anyone but you. I…” his cheeks tinged pink. “I love being with you and spending time with you and… you are very insane sometimes, and eat way too much sugar and apparently think very little of me and my feelings for you but...know that I very much am with you and only you and I want to punch that guy who kissed you right now, I don’t care how big he is.” 

Leslie jutted her lip out and pecked his neck. He smelled like the aftershave he kept in his travel bag and she inhaled sharply. 

“Sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too. I honestly thought you knew.”

“Can we...can I try and...fix this - ?” 

“It’s over, I forgive you,” he cut her off and sealed their mouths together, tongues tangling. “Doyouwannabemygirlfriend?” 

She cackled and let him lift her up, legs winding around his hips as he hoisted her and started to walk.  

“I want my presents and flowers too,” she whined. Ben groaned, spinning back to where they’d been standing and not-so-gracefully dropping to scoop the parcels up. Leslie clung on for dear life until they were moving again and heading up the stairs. 

They fell onto her bed together, kissing and giggling and starting to loosen clothes until she pushed him away. 

“Wait, when you didn’t hear from me after the party why didn’t you try calling again?” 

Ben sighed and rolled onto his back, taking Leslie with him. 

“I was...pouting, I guess.” 

“Oh.” 

“I thought you were mad at me so I worked myself up into this whole thing about how I’m a grown up with a real job and if you were mad at me for not being able to drive four hours for the party it was because you have no idea what…” he slumped back onto her pillows and brushed her hair off her shoulder. 

“I was pouting” 

“Oh.” 

Ben kissed her knuckles and palmed her hips, sliding her dress up and off and tossing it to the ground. His mouth slid over her shoulder and she exhaled. 

“And then last night I realized what an ass I was being and…” his thumb rubbed under her bra band and he flicked the clasp, throwing that to the floor too. 

“I’m sorry,” back to the nose rubbing that did way too many things to her.  “I’m not exactly making a compelling argument as to why you should continue to be my girlfriend.” 

“Don’t do it again,” she smacked him playfully. He grinned. 

“Deal,” his teeth tugged on her bottom lip. “Don’t make out with any guys that aren’t me.” 

“Deal,” she hissed when his mouth landed hot on her chest, ghosting over her skin and nibbling his way down to her nipple. She moaned and he groaned in response, palms sliding up her back and then one hand moving between her legs. 

He rubbed through her panties and she ground down onto his hand, whimpering. Her fingers flew under his t-shirt and Ben flipped them as it was added to the pile. They both worked to get him out of his jeans and then he was kissing down her front and hooking his fingers under her panties. 

Leslie was breathless already, taking in how naked she was and wondering if they’d just set the world record for clothing removal. Was this makeup sex? this felt like makeup sex. It was frantic and a little desperate, like they needed to do it quickly to make sure they other person understood how they felt.  


Leslie felt like she still couldn't believe Ben had called her his girlfriend and that made her so happy she might start floating. 

Ben chuckled and kissed her hip. 

“We weren’t really fighting, but…” 

Oh, she’d said that make-up sex part aloud. Oops.  


“I was sad and upset with you and…” 

“Well, I’m upset I drove you to kiss another guy. I should’ve kept calling until I got someone who would actually put you on the phone.” 

“You should’ve.” 

He kissed her curls and she shuddered as his thumbs parted her and he took a gentle lap at her center, sending a shiver rolling through her.  


“I’m so sorry, Leslie.” 

“Me too.” 

He tugged her legs over his shoulders and shifted her closer to his lips. “But mostly, I still can’t believe you didn’t know you were my girlfriend.” 

“Okay,  _ listen _ , Mr. Wyatt. This isn’t a thing because I’m in college; we see each barely once a month and you have to clarify these things before... _ ohhh _ ,” he started lapping faster and her rant fell away, replaced with soft moans as her fingers tightened in his hair. Her eyes fell shut and Ben’s tongue thrust and his fingers pushed and flicked and when he pulled back to suck her clit a scream echoed around the room as her muscles started to burn and everything started to swirl - 

“Ben, you’re driving us to the party since you made Leslie sad all week - ” Margaret pushed the door open and shrieked. 

“OH MY GOD GET IT, LES!”

Ben growled, yanking a pillow off the bed and whipping it at her. 

“Get the fuck out,” he snapped as the door clicked behind her. Leslie flopped back with a giggle, even though she should probably be annoyed at how close she’d been. Ben sighed and crawled up her body, kissing her softly and letting her taste herself. 

“You want me to drive them to the party.” 

“They’d love you forever.” 

“And why do I care about that?” 

“Because I was sad all week over you and they were wonderful and supportive and...also because I want them to see I have the  _ best  _ boyfriend because he’ll go out of his way to make sure they get somewhere safely.” 

Ben siiiiighed, obviously feigning exasperation, and then found her lips again.

“Also, then we will know with one hundred percent certainty that the house is empty when we come back…” she trailed off laughing as Ben jumped out of bed and started flinging clothes on. Leslie did the same, forgoing a bra and panties and just pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

When they got to the foyer it was empty and Ben groaned as Leslie giggled and kissed the center of his back, arms winding around him. 

“Let’s doooooo it, ladies. The cab’s leaving.” 

Everyone hurried downstairs in coats and shoes, pushing passed Ben and out towards the car without a word. Ben unwound Leslie from around him and took her hand. 

“It’s not far, right?” 

She smiled and tilted her head. “No.” 

“Good.” 


	10. Reese's Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This fic was never one I was planning on updating super regularly, but I definitely want to keep going with it so thank you so much for reading and commenting and encouraging me. 
> 
> Now that Romeo Ben AU is completed I decided we need a couple of these drabbles! I hope you enjoy! Comments/kudos/likes/replies/etc. all make my day more than I could ever accurately express in words. 
> 
> This is Ben's POV surrounding the events of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

He missed Leslie. 

The stupid town he was in didn’t have internet at the motel, reception was a nightmare and there was no hacking these budgets with a machete.

He’d need a bulldozer.

Ben sighed and glanced at his partner across the way, Chris, who was beaming into the phone call he was having because “people can tell if you aren’t smiling, even on the phone.”

Okay.

Ben almost had asked if the same was true for email but he feared the answer was  _ of course _ .

He wondered if Leslie would like Chris.

Actually, Leslie was so sweet and positive and optimistic, she’d probably get along great with Chris.

He rubbed his forehead and stared at the stacks of pink slips on his desk. It was going to be a bad month, that much was for certain. He’d never had to fire such a large percentage of a workforce before and it was a small town and the jobs were mostly government or agriculture of some kind, and…

Ben sighed, studying the name on the first one.  _ Lauren Knox _ .

It shouldn’t have made him smile, but it was close enough that it did.

That night, he drove a few miles out of town and called her just to hear her voice.

Ben decided then Chris was onto something.

He could tell she was smiling on the other end of the line.

*****

They texted a few times and emailed a few more, and he even drove out of town as often as possible, even though sometimes she wasn’t home and never got to reach him when she called back. 

On the day of her birthday party the biggest wave of pink slips were given out and Ben stumbled out of his office, a tightly wound ball of anxiety, at 9:48PM.

He opened a beer, declined Chris’s invitation for a “boy’s night out” and spent forty-five minutes trying to find a signal to talk to Leslie. When he finally reached their landline he was put on hold for eighteen minutes before the phone went dead.

Ben scowled and spent the rest of the night pouting.

*****

His dick was...pretty much hard as soon as he saw her. After getting over himself the night before, Ben had left work early and sped towards Bloomington to apologize for everything. He came prepared, with flowers and presents and balloons and she was standing there in a tight dress with her hair all shiny and…

It wasn’t long before he heard the story of his girlfriend kissing another guy.

The bubble of rage inside him deflated instantly once she clarified she didn’t  _ know  _ what they were to each other.

That stung.

He forgave her instantly.

And then he showed Leslie what she was to him.

*****

“I missed you,” Ben cupped her cheeks and kissed her smile, feeling instantly lighter. The sex had been excellent, but it was this, having her in front of him and happy, that made Ben feel the most at peace.

Just being near her was good for his soul, it seemed.

“I missed you,” she rubbed their noses together.

“I had what was probably the shittiest week I have ever had in my life. I just killed an entire town’s employment rate.”

Her brow wrinkled adorably and Ben wondered if she was second guessing things.

Her hands skimmed the planes of his chest.

“That sounds really hard.”

Ben exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and pressed his lips to her hair.  

“It was.”

“You didn’t want to do that. I know you didn’t.”

“I want to get this town back on it’s feet so they can hopefully grow a strong economy and create good jobs and...and that’s just how I have to do that at this point.”

Leslie cupped his neck and pushed up on her toes for a kiss.

“I made cupcakes with Reese’s Pieces, do you want one?”

“Sure,” he slid his hands over her hips and didn’t let her pull away. She laughed softly and squirmed in protest, but he ignored her.

He just needed a minute where somebody didn’t hate him. One minute where he wasn’t recalling staring into Lauren Knox’s (and countless other’s) misty eyes because he could focus on Leslie’s bright blue ones.

One moment where he wasn’t Ice Clown or someone who ruined lives, but just a guy doing his job while his girlfriend soothed him and wordlessly promised he wasn’t so bad.

And some Reese’s Pieces cupcakes might help a little too.


	11. Pop Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we need another chapter of this, don't you? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys are still enjoying this series!!! Comments and kudos make my day, always and you're the best for leaving some !<3

“How is it?” 

Ben chuckled as his girlfriend lifted his arm and helped herself to his chest. She wound around him and one hand went to her hair, kissing her forehead while the other lifted a paper up to eye level. He was reading her latest essay ( _for thematic elements, not grammar_ _yet_ ) and Leslie had been unhelpfully padding around his room in a t-shirt and underwear, flipping through books and murmuring to herself.

Again, Ben kissed her head. He hated his apartment, but he didn’t hate it with her in it. Actually, he hated a lot of things but she somehow made them not just bearable, but fun.

For example, he had four weeks of vacation he’d never cared to take before and now there were two ( _ refundable,  _ he wasn’t insane) plane tickets tucked securely in his bedside table. Ben yawned as he set the last page down and Leslie frowned, climbing into his lap. His hands went to her hips, gliding over her soft, warm curves.

“Did I bore you to sleep?”

“No, babe, it was great,” he held her hips and kissed the tip of her nose. “I’m just exhausted.”

“You’re always exhausted.”

“I’m old.”

Leslie snorted, but didn’t argue as she snuggled against his chest. He palmed her butt.

“Are you excited for Spring Break?”

Leslie shrugged. “I guess. I love class, but it will be nice to have lots of time to catch up on books and lectures and review my essays and…”

“Mhmmm, just make sure it all fits in your carry on,” he trailed his fingers down her spine and grinned into a mess of blonde curls when she froze.

“Say what now?” she lifted her head. Ben reached over and removed the tickets from his drawer, tapping them against Leslie’s bare skin and pulling her closer as she read the destination. Her blue eyes became huge and she shot him a look of disbelief.

“Beeeeeeeen, you can’t...you can’t just...we’re going to Barbados!?!”

“To go snorkelling, right?”

She’d said that, the last time he’d asked about maybe telling her mom she was dating someone. Marlene Griggs-Knope had called the house looking for Leslie and Margaret had started to pass the phone to Ben when she’d come flying out of the shower in a panic.

He hated feeling like her dirty little secret. 

Ben said maybe they just tell her mother they were dating and Leslie had countered with  _ or we could just go to Barbados  _ and asked if he was SCUBA certified.

Now, Leslie peppered kisses all over his face and couldn’t stop smiling. She tasted like Pop Rocks she’d been snacking on all day.

“One condition though.”

“What?”

“Don’t lie to your mom.”

Leslie sighed and pushed her forehead to his.

“Are you...do you not want her to know you’re seeing somebody?”

He didn’t think she was ashamed of him, but it had taken them almost a year to get the point where she was calling him her boyfriend.

“My mom just asks a lot of questions and has a lot of opinions and…I don’t want her to scare you off.”

“I really don’t scare that easily.”

She smiled softly. “If you tell your mom about me I’ll tell my mom about you. It’ll be very official.” 

Ben grinned and tugged her lower lip between his teeth.

“What makes you think I didn’t already tell my mom about you?”

Leslie’s jaw popped open and he took advantage of her shocked state and tackled her to the mattress, grinning and still tasting candy on his tongue.

“You didn’t,” she slapped at his shoulder. Ben chuckled.

“Oh, baby, I super did.” 


	12. Candyless

“I’m pregnant - ”

“I got a job in DC.” 

They both stopped dead and Leslie feared she might throw up on the spot. She hadn’t been sure, but seven at-home pregnancy tests and a trip to the doctor’s later she knew. 

She, Leslie Knope, college junior just gearing up for her summer vacation, was pregnant. 

“I…you’re… _what_?” 

Her face grew hot very quickly and the tears built. 

She hadn’t meant for this to happen. One day, but not now, not when she still had a year left of college and her boyfriend was just really getting going in his career. 

Something clattered to the floor. A dish, it sounded like. There’d be shards of ceramic everywhere. 

“You’re…pregnant?” 

She must’ve been trembling, because as soon as warm arms wrapped around her Leslie felt calmer, steadier. She let Ben lift her up and deposit them both on the couch in his Indianapolis apartment. 

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to ask about an internship for the summer” he mumbled stupidly. “Get us an apartment in DC, see the sights, make out at all the memorials.” 

She sniffled and curled into his chest. 

“And now we have to break up.” 

“Uhhh, what?” 

“You can’t go to DC with a pregnant girlfriend, Ben!” 

“I won’t go. I’ll call them back and tell them I can’t take job - ”

“No no no no, you’re taking the job. It’s your dream job. It’s important,” she cupped his cheeks and stared him down. “You’re going.” 

“Leslie, it’s not…we’re not breaking up. ”

Leslie sighed. She really didn’t want to break up with him. 

“I’ll finish college and we’ll figure out the rest later” she decided. 

Ben frowned, so she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, listening to his heartbeat. She imagined a tiny, barely formed heart beating inside her. 

What a weird thing to contemplate. 

“I should go get us some dinner” Ben whispered after a while. Leslie just tightened her hold. 

“Five more minutes.” 

He kissed her forehead and nodded against her. 


	13. Hershey's Kisses, Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are amazing and make my day! Happy Friday!

“You did all of this for me?” 

Her voice broke and Ben just smiled, standing a few feet ahead in his slick new suit with his hair combed back. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

There were flowers and bowls of Hershey’s kisses everywhere. He tucked an errant curl behind her ear and leaned into her.

The apartment was gorgeous and way too expensive. It was all shiny new counters and fresh white cabinets that made everything feel clean and comforting. The windows were huge and light from the setting sun filtered in through every angle, bathing them in a warm orange glow.

“I know you want to be in Pawnee with your mom” he turned her in his arms. “But I think we could really be happy here. And I think we both know you were going to end up here one day and maybe one day just came a little sooner.”

She took a deep breath and imagined Pawnee. She imagined her child running through the grass and going to her mom’s house for dinner. She imagined taking them by the hand to the parks and the lakes and pointing out all the ducks.

Could she give that up?

“Babe” he cupped her cheeks. “If I stay in Indiana my job is auditing. Driving around places, living out of hotel rooms, at least here I’m in one spot. And you love Washington, Leslie. And we could go back to Pawnee all the time. And you’ll be in Indiana until you’re done school.”

She was taking courses all summer and finishing up in the fall. She would still graduate with her friends next spring, but she’d be long done college when she did.

She’d have a baby.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Or, we can do the thing where I visit Pawnee as much as I can…” his shoulders slumped. “But I want to be there with you for everything.”

This man she’d met in a bar ...in a bar she wasn’t even supposed to be in...who she’d been lucky to see a few times a month for two years...This man was already going for boyfriend and father of the year.

“Okay,” she exhaled. “I’ll come to DC. On  _ one _ condition.”

He smiled softly and tilted his head. “Okay?”

“The baby  _ has _ to be born in Pawnee and we have to go back and visit all the time.”

Her eyes welled with tears even as she said it, imagined not going home after college.

But her baby needed their father more than she needed home.

Ben cupped her cheeks and mumbled something about it being two conditions.

“If it is within my power to make it happen we will have that baby in Pawnee - ”

“Ben, I don’t care if I’m eight centimeters dilated and you have to borrow Marine 1.”

He laughed softly.

“We’ll have the baby in Pawnee.”

“Thank you.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“You wanna see the nursery then?”

Her stomach dropped to the floor.

“There’s a nursery?” she choked out.

Ben looked surprise. “Well, yeah of course, I was hoping you’d agree and even if you didn’t I’d want a room for them here so I made sure I - ”

She cut him off with a hard kiss and Ben lifted her gently into his arms. She was so short, he was always lifting her to reach her lips.

“So, you wanna see it?”

“Later” she kissed him again. “Right now I’m jumping your bones.”

Ben murmured his approval into her neck and carried Leslie all the way to  _ their _ bedroom.

It was strange to contemplate, but also really exciting.

Crap on a catapult, they were really doing this.


	14. Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much loved and appreciated.

“You ready?” Ben was fidgeting, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt and pacing a little in front of their bathroom mirror. They’d only been living in DC for a few weeks. Leslie was working as a fact checker for one of the speech writers of  _ the junior senator from Delaware _ . 

Okay, it wasn’t Indiana but it was still really cool.

And yes, she tried to throw in a few of her own suggestions every now and then. They hadn’t used any yet, as far as she knew. But it would make for great stories when she went back to school in the fall. 

Every day, she, Leslie Knope,  put on her best shoes and smartest outfit and strode all the way up the steps to the Capitol Building.

The  _ Capitol Building _ . It was like living in a dream.

Except the morning sickness.

Ben was killing it, of course. He was working like a dog and in a lot of ways it seemed like she barely saw him at all, but she was so proud of him. He was working on an election campaign for the senator from Massachusetts and obviously amazing at it. He was a brilliant, sexy hummingbird.

And yes, listening to their shiny, new apartment creek and settle around her when she was already a little strung out and hormonal was rough. She hated falling asleep without him but her body was so tired these days. She’d pass out in the center of the bed, surrounded by documents and her laptop and then jolt awake in a panic missing his warmth.

He soothed her, always. If he was home and she was asleep he’d stroke her hair and give her a soft kiss. Leslie would wake and he would apologize softly and tell her to go back to sleep.

And she would because she was pregnant and sick and  _ so tired _ .

But tonight, they were going out.

Tonight she was wearing a green A-line dress that showed off her collarbone and cut her off just above the knee and she felt honestly beautiful.

She dabbed on red lipstick and Ben dropped a kiss to her cheek. He was nervous, he had to be. His boss and his boss’s boss and the senator himself would be there.

“Ready?”

She smiled and took him by the hand. 

She was born ready.

*****

He didn’t introduce her as his girlfriend.

He didn’t introduce her as the mother of his child.

He didn’t even keep hold of her hand when they got inside the fancy hotel ballroom.

Instead he got her caught up making small talk with one of the nice girls at his office and disappeared.

Leslie tried not to feel hurt. She really did. She tried to remind herself that she very much enjoyed talking to Megan about what they did in a day at campaign HQ.

She tried not to think anything of it when she saw Ben and a tall brunette standing a little too close together and talking to the senator. She definitely tried not to get worked up when he saw her leaving the bathroom and didn’t even stop to cuddle her for a few seconds or ask if she wanted to join him.

But when she saw Ben, the tall brunette, the senator and the campaign manager disappear into another room laughing she fought back the angry tears burning the corners of her eyes and excused herself from Megan, who looked mildly horrified. Leslie had every intention of running outside and hopping in the nearest taxi home (to Indiana, if they would take her) but there was an all-night diner just a few blocks away and waffles were waffles. There wasn’t a sadness that breakfast food couldn’t cure.

Her boyfriend wanted nothing to do with her and she’d only been in DC for three weeks. 

Leslie was at the counter, not hungry but picking at the whipped cream, when Ben strode in looking dapper in his black suit with his hair slicked back. He was so handsome, even when he was being a jerk.

And he  _ was _ being a jerk. 

She expected him to tell her she was acting childish and she shouldn’t have run out...but as soon as he was within a few feet, Leslie saw the look on his face. Repentant. 

He sat down beside her and brushed his fingers over the back of her hand.

“I’m an asshole.”

She said nothing.

“I...I got caught up. I wanted to make a good impression - ”

“Are you ashamed of me?” It was out of her throat before she could moderate it. Ben’s dark eyes widened considerably.

“What? Leslie... _ no _ . Of course I’m not...you are the most important person to me. You and the baby - ”

“You didn’t even introduce me as your girlfriend.”

“No” he hunched his shoulders. “I didn’t. You’re right.”

She pouted.

“Because of that woman?” 

“ _ No _ ” Ben shook his head, turning her on the stool to face him. “Leslie, that was the vice president’s deputy chief of staff. I didn’t introduce you because…” he sighed heavily. “Because…”

He moved her hands to his neck.

“Because you would’ve wowed everyone without even trying and I was nervous enough and…”

Her heart sank. She’d been right, at least sort of right. He hadn’t wanted her there.

“Work’s hard, I don’t know if they’re happy with me and you’re doing so amazing and I...I didn’t want you to worry so I didn’t tell you and then tonight I just...thought I’d try and make up some ground. See where I stand.”

Her frown deepened. 

“It was dumb. But you’re only here because of me and I can’t blow it, honey - ”

“Yes” she cut him off. “It was very dumb.”

Ben smiled just a little.  

“I’m very dumb.”

“Yes.”

“The last thing I would ever be is ashamed of you” he ran his palm down her belly. “I just want to be good enough for you.”

She saw it now, the deep frown lines on his face, the bags under his eyes, the weariness in how he carried himself. He was burnt out, more burnt out than he’d ever been auditing. Leslie had been so caught up in all the changes she’d been experiencing she hadn’t really noticed Ben struggling.

“Do you like the work?”

He nodded. “Yes, I do.”

He was doing great, she knew he was. He was always too hard on himself.

“I miss you” Leslie sighed. “I miss falling asleep with you. All those months when you were auditing and we only saw each other every few weeks, all I wanted was to fall asleep with you every night.”

Ben dropped his forehead to her’s and her insides melted into a puddle of goop. 

“Me too.”

“And I never fall asleep with you here. Not even on weekends.”

That was a slight exaggeration, but her hormones were raging.

Ben rubbed her hips. “Let’s go remedy that right now.”

He looked ready to pass out.

“We’re in this together, Benjamin. You and me and the bean, and we have to talk about these things. If you’re worried about work let me worry with you. You don’t have to shield me...”

Ben hopped off the stool and drew Leslie into his embrace. She hesitated, but his arms were so warm and it felt so good to be held,  _ really _ held by him for the first time in weeks.

“I won’t do it again” he whispered as he peppered kisses along her throat and jaw before landing on her lips. By the time he did she was giggling.

“Home.”

“Home” she agreed.

That night, Ben was asleep long before Leslie was, arms snugly around her middle and snuffling against her back.

Which was all she needed right now.

It was all the three of them needed, really.


	15. Skittles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a crazy week, but this is just a little drabble I wanted to post. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Her stomach was fluttering. 

The baby was fluttering.

It was making it hard to concentrate on all the fact checking she was doing. And usually Leslie was  _ great _ at fact checking. She was a fact checking machine. The president would ask for her to join his staff any day now.

Well, maybe after she graduated college.

It was lunch time, or just about, but she was behind and a break didn’t seem like the best idea right now. Maybe she’d just buy some candy from the vending machine. Ben would never know and it would only be  _ one  _ time.

None of this sneaking vegetables into her brownies and waffles because she was pregnant crap.

“You’re not having skittles for lunch” a voice called behind her. Leslie turned to pout just as Ben’s lips found hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him there for a few extra seconds.

“Hi!” 

“Hi babydoll.”

He kissed the side of her neck as his hand went to her belly. It was barely a bump, but it was something. A living, breathing, fluttering something.

“What are you doing here?”

He was supposed to be gone for two nights, to Massachusetts to campaign, but he wasn’t. He was here, smiling at her with warm brown eyes.

“We needed someone to head back to DC early to start taking care of some stuff. We’re killing it in the polls.”

He wrapped her up again and asked where everyone was.

“Lunch. I’m behind because I have pregnancy brain.”

Ben glanced over at the paper copy of the speech she was writing on and plucked her pen off the table. He scribbled out the opening line and wrote one of his own.

It was better. Of course it was. Her boyfriend was a political genius.

“I’m just the fact checker.”

“They’ll like that better” he murmured cockily, taking her by the wrist. “Come on, let me buy you lunch. I know a great place.”

She protested meekly, but how could she say no to that?

*****

Her mom was there.

In front of a baby store in Georgetown, looking confident and amazing in a smart blazer and dark jeans. Her hair was blonder than when Leslie had last seen her and she ran into Marlene’s arms the instant Ben stopped the car.

She cried. Because, pregnancy. Marlene squeezed back and brushed her hair in a curious display of overt affection.  They hugged for a long time and then her mother explained she was there for the weekend and they were going crib shopping.

“It was Ben’s idea” Marlene said and Leslie resisted the urge to kiss his face hard in front of her mother. 

“And then we’ll have lunch.”

“I already made up the couch” Ben explained as they strolled into the store. “I’ll take that and you guys sleep in the bed.”

She did kiss him for that and heard her mother snuffle a laugh.

“Is that the only time she stops talking, Ben?”

He grinned into her hair and took Leslie by the hand.

“She’s sleeping a lot more now.”

“Which is  _ annoying -  _ ”

“ _ Good _ ” Ben and Marlene exchanged a look. “You need rest, sweetheart.”

Her boyfriend murmured her agreement as Leslie scowled a little. She forgot her irritation when they were in front of a row of cribs.

It felt real. Realer than a baby fluttering inside her stomach, realer than seven pregnancy test with plus signs on the front.

Her mother started practically going through a list of things she would need and Ben just faded into the background.

Holy crap this was happening.

*****

At 4AM she slid onto the pullout with Ben. He grumbled, but his arms went around her instinctively.

“G’sleep, Les.”

She stroked his hair and fought to keep the tears-for-no-reason out of her eyes.

“Ben, I know we didn’t plan this, but I’m really happy.”

He nodded into her neck and tightened his hold on her.

“And I love you” she whispered into his hair, flashing back to the first time she’d said those words. They’d been cooking dinner in his apartment in Indianapolis almost 18 months after they’d met and Leslie just happened to let it slip out.

It hadn’t been a big thing. In fact, Ben had acted like they’d been saying it all along. He’d taken her by the wrist, pecked her lips and said it back with a smile. 

Now, his big hand came up to smear the tears off her cheeks without even peeling back his eyelids.

“Love of my life” he brushed his lips against her collarbone. That made a sob escape her tight throat as Ben snuggled down.

“Go to sleep.”

She didn’t. She couldn’t. She was too happy, too everything all at once.


	16. Sour Patch Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one weekend! Enjoy!

The girls shrieked as soon as they walked into the house and Ben winced. Leslie had explained her situation. She’d said if they’d thought it best she find other accommodations for the last semester she would completely understand because a pregnant roommate was kind of a bummer. 

They’d said no, she wasn’t going anywhere. They said she was part of their group, pregnant or not, and they couldn’t wait to go through all of it together. There was a banner hanging in the foyer that said  _ Welcome Home, Leslie and Baby Knope-Wyatt! _

Ben couldn’t wait for her to be done her classes and back in DC with him, where he could make sure she slept enough and their building had a concierge. 

Everyone huddled around Leslie, cuddling her, kissing her face, touching her belly and gushing about how pretty she was. It was madness. Ben stood at the door and watched.

“Are you staying the weekend, Ben?” Ann finally turned to him. He nodded and resisted the urge to curl an arm around Leslie for no reason.

They asked about DC and her adventures and Leslie just grinned and said something about unpacking first. She reached for Ben’s hand and assured them all she was super down for pizza and chocolate cake as part of their welcome home celebration.

“I just want to get some stuff put away” she bent down to grab her suitcase, but Ben snatched it out of her reach. He kissed her nose and followed her up the stairs.

When they were alone, Ben bent down to open her suitcase, only to jolt at a hand on his butt.

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think about  _ when _ it happened?”

“When what happened?”

“The baby.”

He turned slowly and shivered at the way her eyes had darkened. Second trimester Leslie was constantly aroused and that look…

He knew that look.

“Uh, what’s happening?”

“I need you” she dragged him down for a kiss. She tasted like Sour Patch Kids she’d eaten on the plane and Ben groaned and slid his tongue against hers.

“I thought we were unpacking.”

“I’ll unpack when you’re gone” her hands were already undoing his belt as he plucked at her shirt.

“Okay” he nipped. “But no lifting heavy things.”

“You got it, Daddy-o.”

She pushed him onto the bed and laughed loudly when he bounced at a weird angle. Leslie climbed over him, breasts spilling out of her bra and a tiny bump the only indication her body had changed at this point. Ben stretched up for her lips and gripped her thighs.

Good lord, he was going to miss her.

*****

There was no way her roommates hadn’t heard them. Leslie had no self control when it came to making noise anymore. Ben was going to have to buy everyone breakfast tomorrow.

He twined a curl around his finger and rubbed Leslie’s stomach. 

“So? When did it happen?”

“That weekend in Indianapolis” he remembered Leslie drinking a lot of fruity cocktails and possibly forgetting to take her pill one night. It had to have been then. Ben nuzzled her ear and she sighed.

“I don’t want to go home without you.” 

“I know. We’re going to miss you so much. Two weeks is so long, Ben. What if the baby starts kicking and you’re not here.”

He might not be. It was fact. Leslie needed to finish college and he had a job in DC and he might not be there for the baby kicking. He thought of making a show of having a  _ serious talk _ with her bump about not doing anything cool until he returned, but…

She would laugh, but it wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t make her feel better in the end.

“But I’ll be there for the other stuff. For the delivery, for the first time they smile, for the doctor’s appointments and the first steps and…”

She kissed him softly and smiled against his lips.

“Good.”

“ _ Are you two hornballs going to come join the party _ ? It’s  _ for _ Leslie, after all” Laura called, sounding amused. Leslie snickered and peeled away from him.

“Party time, Ben!”

He groaned as she threw his pants at him.


	17. Vanilla Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Reveal"

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” 

“Really, really ready?” 

“Yes. I just wish I’d been there.” 

He’s sitting at the kitchen table with a perfect vanilla cupcake in front of him. Leslie would want the fanciest chocolate one there was with caramel in the center, but Ben likes boring vanilla. 

Which is kind of perfect in this instance.

Leslie hands him the knife and then rests her hand protectively on her bump. Honestly, she doesn’t even know she’s doing it these days. Ben takes a breath, says quickly he’ll be thrilled either way, and then slices the cupcake in half. 

Blue icing stares back at him and his warm brown eyes flood with tears in a way that makes Leslie have to kiss him, hard. 

He would’ve been happy either way, but knowing it’s their son in there just makes it all the more real. Leslie hugs him tightly and they breathe. 

“Hey?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Are you gonna eat that cupcake?” 


	18. Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Time

“What time is it there?” 

“Same time zone, babydoll.” 

“Tell our son, Ben.” 

Leslie tilts her tablet so Ben can see their tiny two week old staring at Ben from his back. He’s wearing the onesie Steph sent as a present. It has waffles on it. 

“We’re in the same time zone, buddy.”

Leslie kisses Robbie’s baby soft cheek and Ben’s instantly jealous. He wants them home, but she’s on bedrest after a fairly difficult delivery and he can’t move them to DC yet. 

“Two more weeks.” 

“Two more weeks. Is the nursery ready?” 

“It’s ready.” 

Robbie yawns and Leslie waves his little hand. 

“He says goodnight, Daddy-o.” 

“Don’t hang up, Les.” 

“I won’t.” She pulls Robbie into her. 

It’s not the same, but it’ll do for now. 

 


	19. Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: arrival

He sends a car for them. 

It’s a large, black SUV and the driver gets out to help Leslie lock in Robbie’s carseat. With her barely one month old secure, Leslie climbs in beside him and tweaks his little foot. 

She’s excited to see Ben, she just thought he’d come pick them up himself. He hasn’t held his son in over two weeks, after all. 

But work is getting busy. He can’t help that. With Leslie a new graduate who just had a baby it’ll be sometime before they’re a dual income family. She should be happy Ben can afford a private car service..

But she just really wishes he’d picked them up. 

*****

Ben does not answer any of Leslie’s texts on the drive over. She’s close to tears at the thought he’s tired of them already when the driver misses the turn off to his apartment. 

And then she starts to panic. 

Is she being kidnapped? Surely Ben would’ve at least done a background check on the person transporting them. Unless he wasn’t answering her texts because he’d also been kidnapped and was dead and...

Maybe she can jump out of the car at the next red light. It’ll be hard with Robbie, she might have to abandon the carseat, but they’ll find a new one when they’re on the run. Maybe her mother can wire her money under an alias - 

“Ms. Knope, we’re here.” 

They’ve stopped moving. Instead of Ben’s apartment building they’re in front of little townhouse with rows of neatly planted tulips in the small front garden. 

The driver opens the door and Leslie gets out carefully before reaching for Robbie’s carrier. He's still sleeping peacefully. 

She walks up the little stone steps and takes in the smell of fresh paint on the bright blue door. It’s the only blue door on the street. She starts to cry as she pushes it open and she’s barely entered the foyer when she feels Ben’s arms around her and then his lips on her cheek. Robbie gurgles and Ben coos at him gently while their suitcases are planted at the front door and the driver bids them good day. 

She knows without asking and squeezes him tightly. 

He bought them a house. 


	20. Brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt I received on Tumblr. Enjoy!

There is shrieking and Ben kisses Robbie’s head as the door to their house opens and a thundering of footsteps echoes from the hallway. 

“WHERE IS HE?” One of them screams. Not Ann. Lauren, perhaps.

“He’s in the living room with Ben. He had the day off!”

Ben sort of wishes he had not had the day off on the same day Leslie’s friends came to visit, but sleeping in late this morning was nice, fucking his girlfriend before he was even fully awake was nicer and showering with her until Robbie started to cry had been the cherry on top.

Two years ago, work was all there was. At least he has a reason to take a day off now.

“OH MY GOD” Margaret yelps and mumbles an unenthusiastic ‘hello’ to Ben as she peels Robbie away from him. Robbie shoots him a helpless look and his face scrunches up like he’s about to wail. He doesn’t, but he does reach out a hand to hold Ben’s pinky finger.

“Awwww, he likes you.”

“I would hope so.” Ben retorts as Ann and Lauren appear. Ann, who has already met Robbie, gives him a hug first, while Lauren and Margaret argue over who he looks more like.

“We did up the guest rooms for you guys.” Ben says as Leslie slides into his arms. He has a feeling he’ll be losing her tonight so she can cuddle Ann and eat candy until 4am.

“God, he’s so precious.” Margaret coos. “I can’t believe you have a baby.”

Leslie stretches up and kisses Ben’s cheek, smiling.  

“Okay, who wants brownies?”


End file.
